battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
The Glistening/Transcript
Announcer: Who wants to go back to Earth? (Arm up) Announcer: But don't you want to see the Orion Nebula? Leafy: I still think Earth is better. Bubble: Yeah, I agree, can we go home now? Announcer: Actually, we can't. Our only spaceship is run out of fuel. Leafy: Well, I got a bag of fuel, so we should good to go. Firey: I agree with Leafy, let's go! Announcer: But the spaceship doesn't run on that fuel. It runs on contestants. Bubble, Firey, and Leafy: WHAT?! Announcer: Ha, ha. JK, I meant to say it only runs on big yellow squishy contestants! (The contestants push Spongy into the spaceship) Spongy: Uh oh. Leafy: Wow Firey, it's such a relief that we're returning to Earth! Firey: Yeah! Announcer: Hey guys, we'll be landing soon. (The spaceship crashes through the TLC) (Stop sound) Bubble: (Looking at the Cake at Stake place) Woah, it looks all different! Announcer: Yes, it was renovated while we were gone. (Cake at Stake opening plays) (Singing) " (All) the points are gone, we are free on from now but we look on, to the moment that we see, the next slice of cake, a step closer to the prize brought on by Cake at Stake." Announcer: The eliminated contestants will choose who is next to be eliminated. Bubble and Leafy are immune. Bubble: YOYLECAKE! Leafy: You know, I've actually got some yoylecake with me right now. It's made from the exotic yoyleberry from yoyleland, which is on my map, right here. Bubble: (Eat, Chewing and Swallow Bell ring) Delicious. Announcer: Begin voting. Flower: Yah! (Click) Ice Cube: WHAT? Flower: That's what you get for not calling me beautiful! Announcer: Ice Cube, that's 1 vote! (Click) Blocky: Gotta put out the fire! Pencil: Ahaha...! Announcer: Woody is next! (Click) Woody: Ah ha. Pin: Spongy was already eliminated, and does not deserve to win! (Click) Firey: You're not gonna vote me, are you Needle? Needle: No, but call me Needy! Firey: Oh thanks, Needy! (Slap) Needle: Don't call me Needy! (click) TD, help me get Firey! (Zoom, and Click) Needle: YEAH! Golf Ball: I vote for Ice Cube, because she doesn't have dimples! (Click) Announcer: Firey and Ice Cube are at 3 votes each. Spongy is at 1, and Rocky has none. Coiny: Well, I was going to vote for Firey, but then I decided to instead, vote for Firey! (Click) Firey: Grrr! (Coiny jumps, and Firey ends up slapping himself) Coiny: Ha! Snowball: I choose Ice Cube, because it was really hot in the TLC, and I need help cooling it down. (Click) Match: Oh my gosh, yeah! (Click) Ice Cube would, like, cool things down ton! Eraser: I agree. Ice Cube, the heat is almost unbearable! (Click) Pen: Yeah, Ice Cube! (Click) Tennis Ball: (Click) Ice Cube! Pencil: (Click) Ice Cube! David: Awwwwiiicce (Click) Cube! (Lots of clicks by recommended characters) Announcer: Ice Cube, You have been eliminated! Ice Cube: AHHHHHH! (Laser Power in to the TLC) Announcer: That was our quadruple laser power teleportation devices. Leafy: Oh no, it's so sad to see Ice Cube gone! Announcer: We're not done yet! Bubble: Huh, why not? Announcer: An eliminated contestant is going to rejoin the game! Firey: Oh yeah, I remember now. Announcer: Let's find out who it is that Cake at Stake. (Cake at Stake cover by thecartoonremix4 plays) Snowball: Oh my snowflakes, that was different! Announcer: It was. Do you want to hear something even more different? Snowball: Uh, not really. (Cake at Stake's song plays) Leafy: (clapping) Hooray! Woohoo! Announcer: Be quiet, Leafy. Moving on. 856 people voted this time. Flower: They better have voted for me! Every single one of them! Announcer: Stop raging, Flower. Snowball? Snowball: Yeah? Announcer: You got 8 votes. Mrtristan626, Englishcreamcakes, Wave3436, Vader97100, Billymaysx, Thedj95678, Peg12356, and Dslade6907 voted for you. They were the only ones. The oddballs in a group of normal voters. Snowball: So, is that enough to win? Announcer: No, it is not. (Snowball is sent to the TLC) Announcer: Pin and Golf Ball, you only got 13 votes each. Golf Ball: Now my chances of winning went from 1.111 repeating percent to 0.000 repeating percent! (Golf Ball and Pin are sent to the TLC) Announcer: Blocky and Woody only got 24 and 29 votes respectively. Blocky: Grr! (kicks Woody into the air) (Woody screams as he and Blocky are sent to the TLC) Announcer: Eraser and Pen. Coincidentally, you both got 2 to the fifth votes. Eraser: Which is?! Announcer: 32. You are both eliminated. (Eraser is sent to the TLC) Pen: Wait, wait, wait, before you eliminate me, I have something to say. (Pen starts reading the names of the people who voted for him) Pen: ...and coolman1118. I owe you five million vigintillion dollars each, because I can't afford to all pay you right now. Announcer: Surprise, surprise. (Pen is sent to the TLC) Announcer: Match, you only got 35 votes. Not enough. Match: OMG! But my blue hair gives me, like, twenty bazillion bonus votes, right? Announcer: No. Match: Oh no, this is, like, the end! (Match is sent to the TLC) Announcer: David only received 41 votes. David: Aw, seriously? (David is sent to the TLC) Announcer: So did that clumsy Tennis Ball. Tennis Ball: That's it! Now it's time to demagnetize you! (Announcer starts shaking as Tennis Ball waves a magnet in front of him) (Tennis Ball is sent to the TLC) Announcer: Now there are only five possible returnees. Will it be Flower, Needle, Teardrop, Coiny, or Pencil? Coiny: Well, I just know I'm going to win! Announcer: Pencil isn't, because she only got 60 votes. (Pencil is sent to the TLC) Coiny: Well, just my luck! Announcer: Coiny, I've had enough of you. (Coiny is sent to the TLC) Flower: But how many votes did he get? Announcer: 78. Flower: That's 78 more people I'm going to have to stretch! Announcer: Needy, you only received 103 votes. Needle: Don't call me Needy! (Needle tries to slap the Announcer, only to fly into the TLC) Announcer: Flower and Teardrop. You are the final two. Flower: It's gotta be me, I mean there's no reason that anybody could be...(keeps speaking rapidly) Leafy: You know, I hope Teardrop joins. Announcer: Let's show the votes. (Teardrop's vote count ends at 148. Flower's stops at 205) Announcer: And Flower rejoins. Flower: Yeah! High-five, Teardrop! (Teardrop is sent to the TLC) Announcer: Flower, as a reward, you get a cake. Flower: Finally! Announcer: It's a pizza. Flower: What?! Announcer: So now we have our final six. Firey: That's good. Announcer: You each have a fifty chance of making it to the finals. Leafy: Wow, coolio! Announcer: The twenty-first contest is the long jump. Whoever jumps the furthest wins immunity. Go. Spongy: Muumm! Rocky: Bulleh.. Huf. (Run to fast and stay) Huf. (Bubble jumped but failed because she turn into metal) Leafy: Oh yeah, the yoyleberry an extreme side-effects, Sorry. Hey Flower you mine go? Firey: Yeah, Flower, Go, Jump- Flower: I Don't Wanna Jump. Wanna You Jump! (Flower hands on firey on push down) Leafy: I'm next. Hump! Blue skidoo, we can too! (Leafy on map on Yoyleland) Yay, I am Yoyleland! Flower: Yah! (Stand on feet) See, I win! Announcer: So, are you are done jumping? All: YEAH! Announcer: Well, it looks like leafy jumped the furthest with a whpping 2,763 miles, she wins immunity! Leafy: Actually I want to play immunity to spongy, does it fell that your body him. Spongy: YAAAY! Announcer: This time the voting is between Flower, Bubble, Firey, Rocky, and Leafy. Voters if you are watching this video you should vote who you think should be eliminated, Vote right now! Flower: You better not vote me or i'll toss you! Besides, I'm released by particularly eliminated contestants! and just so's how wonderful i am! (Comment to vote! Voting period ends on September 10, 2011. Episode 22 wIll come out on October 1, 2011.) (Flying to air) (This spaceship runs on BIG, YELLOW SQUISHY CONTESTANTS.) (turn in to VOTERS.) End episode Category:Transcripts